Aku 20 tahun, tahu!
by aam tempe
Summary: Karena sebuah pil dan pintu, hidup hinata berubah 180%. berbagai usahapun telah ia lakukan agar umurnya diakui oleh cowok nyebelin yang katanya cool. Discontinue Sorry...


**Fic baruuuu**

**sasuHina **

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Gaje...Gaje...gaje...!

Yups Happy Reading!

**Aku 20 tahun, tahu!**

Chapter 1

Menjadi seorang putri dari seorang Professor ternama memang harus memiliki kekuatan mental yang super gede. Selain menanti waktu buat jadi salah satu relawan yang bakalan dijadiin bahan percobaan, ada kemungkinan juga harus rela enggak mengenal kasih sayang seorang bapak pada umumnya.

Menjadi seorang bapak dari anak yang super pemalu juga nggak kalah repotnya. Kenapa? Soalnya ia harus bujuk-bujuk anaknya supaya mencurahkan semuanya demi bapak tercinta.

.

.

.

Mulut Hiashi positif menjangkit sariawan. Gejala awalnya adalah : bibir pecah-pecah dengan aroma yang sangaaat sedap.

Atau mungkin jika tim medis keliru, Hiashi terkena racun yang belum diketahui jenis virusnya.

Ciri-ciri nya yaitu: Busa yang berhamburan di sekitar bibir dan sebagian terbang sebagai gelembung-gelembung kecil yang menetas di detik ke empat.

Yaps ! ini mungkin jenis penyakit yang sudah melampaui kata 'Kronis"

Mungkin sebentar lagi Hiashi akan… hiks..hiks.. Author tak berani membayangkannya. Sungguh.

Untuk lebih jelas mari kita simak percakapan antara bapak bersama dengan anaknya saat malam hari tiba.

"Hinata, kau mau ayah senang kan?" Hiashi, sang ayah berbaik hati memelankan suaranya. Suatu hal yang sulit dipercaya mengingat seorang Hiashi adalah pigur seorang ayah yang tegas. Sang anak masih menekuni kegiatan menunduknya dengan sangat khusuk.

Ruangan yang gelap ini hanya menyisakan cahaya lampu yang menyorot pada tersangka. Seorang gadis yang menunduk tadi.

Dan jika Stopwatch yang Hiashi pegang tidak salah hitungan, sudah sejak sepuluh jam gadis yang dipanggil Hinata menunduk seperti saat ini. Dan dengan ini, mari kita hapus dugaan bahwa Hiashi sebentar lagi meninggal dunia. 100% dapat dipastikan, gadis inilah yang patut dipersalahkan atas dugaan yang diragukan para Expert di dunia.

Anggukan sang gadis merupakan satu-satunya alasan semua problem Hiashi berakhir sampai disini. Hiashi bernapas lega. Kerutan dimukanyapun kembali mengencang tanpa harus membeli Pond's Age Miracle.

Sang ayah menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang masih bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya tujuan awal Hiashi metepuk pundak Hinata adalah ketombe yang tersebar di baju hitam Hinata yang menurut Hiashi sungguh tidak sedap dipandang mata. Dalam hati Hiashi promosi 'Pake Clear dong! Seperti aku.' Tanpa sadar Hiashi mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Bangga tentu terselip dihatinya karena rambutnya adalah tipe rambut yang hanya perlu satu kali cuci dalam sebulan.

Disisi lain, Hinata salah mengartikan itu sebagai sebuah tepukan kasih sayang sang ayah. Dan ini membuatnya sangat rela menjadi bahan percobaan Professor terkemuka didunia. Hiashi Hyuuga. Seorang ayah yang sebenar-benarnya ayah Hinata.

Hiashi dengan semangat masa muda yang entah tertular dari siapa, akhirnya menyeret Hinata ke ruang bawah tanah. Lab kesayangannya.

.

.

.

**Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah…**

"Ini penemuan ayah. Pintu ini akan membawamu ke masa lalu atau masa depan." Hiashi mengelus pintu berwarna cokelat yang menurut Hinata sama saja dengan semua pintu di rumahnya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Dan Hiashi kembali menyeret Hinata ke sudut lain dekat alat-alat lab nya.

"Tadaaa!" sang ayah menunjukan pil kecil ditangannya seperti menunjukan barang berharga di saat seorang anak menantikan kado Natal. Atau kado ulang tahun mereka. Bedanya disini sang anak hanya menatap pil kecil itu dengan muka yang pucat pasi.

Ada perasaan tidak enak saat butiran-butiran pil itu berpindah tangan kepadanya.

"Ini adalah pil pengecil tubuhmu. Kau akan meminumnya kan?"

Puppy eyes no jutsu.

Hinata sukses melting dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tak ada effek sampingnya kok" jelas Hiashi dengan mimic misteri.

.

.

.

Terlalu lama Hiashi bernegosiasi di Lab ini, dan akhir yang menyenangkan akan segera datang ditandai dengan gerakan tangan Hinata dengan slow motion mendekati mulut mungilnya.

Detik ini diyakini Hiashi sebagai detik paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di kedua sisi keningnya. Suara jantung yang berdegup pelan menjadi pengisi dunyi kala itu.

"Minumlah! Cepatttt! Cepaaaat!" mantra Hiashi yang sama sekali tidak ampuh. Demi tuhan tidak ampuh! Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, TIDAK AMPUH!. Karena Hinata untuk yang ke 19 kalinya mengambil kembali pil yang sudah hampir menyentuh lidah. Alasan klasiknya adalah…

"Otou-san, ini gak pait kan?"

"Enggak! Rasa jeruk kok, Hinata. Rasa Kontreksin." Kata Hiashi dengan gigi yang gemertak dan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Setiap awal tentu memiliki akhir bukan ? begitupun pil itu. Akhirnya pil itu hilang ditelan gua.

Hiashi tertawa dalam hati. Inginnya sih sekalian pesta Sake. Tapi ingat! Hiashi akan bersikap Wibawa apapun kondisinya. Dan sampai disini?

Muka mupeng Hiashi lenyap dari pandangan Hinata.

Hiashi nari Gaje saat Hinata di vonis pingsan.

Step ke-2 yaitu memasukan Hinata kedalam pintu penemuannya.

Blammmm!

Hiashi bernafas lega. Air mata menitik di kedua mata asap nya. Entah itu air mata buatan atau air mata seorang ayah yang takut kehilangan puteri tunggalnya. Yang jelas poin kedua bukan jawaban atas pernyataan author.

Akhirnya Hiashi berhasil mengirim Hinata ke dunia yang sangat indah? Mungkin.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit buram. Setelah pandangannya normal, Hinata langsung turun dari ranjang yang berwarna hitam. Mata Hinata tetap focus pada sebuah cermin gede di depannya.

Bingung dengan suasana kamar yang jauh berbeda sesaat sebelum Hinata 'tidur', Hinata pun mulai meneliti setiap sudut ruangan berwarna biru donker itu.

Langkah Hinata yang biasanya ringan kini dirasa sangat berat. Konstan Hinata lari kearah cermin yang ada beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Setelah yakin udah tepat di hadapan cermin, Hinata pun berhenti. Ia sedikit mendongak karena ia merasa cermin yang ia tuju menghilang gitu aja. Dan hal yang saat ini terjadi bukan mimpi. Apalagi rekayasa. Hinata tepat berada di bawah meja rias kawan-kawan! Di bawah meja rias! Hinata tahu dirinya mmang gak tinggi. Tapi berapa tinggikah Hinata sekarang?

Well… lupakan dulu masalah ini.

Hinata mundur 4 langkah. Lalu mendongak.

"Akh!" Hinata memekik. Tapi suaranya?

"Halo… tes..tes!"

Cempreng!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini mungkin bisa reader sebut prolog. Karena belum ada kejelasan dan yang paling utama, Sasuke belum nongol

Sekarang!

Keep ato delete?

O iya ini buat nitachi loves itachi…. Semoga baca n riviu

Aam^^.


End file.
